Inspiraciones de Grand Theft Auto
Las Inspiraciones de Grand Theft Auto son películas, series de TV, personas y/o lugares de la vida real, etc. que sirvieron para que Rockstar haga una referencia o cree algo basado en ello para la saga GTA. Películas Iron Eagle Iron Eagle es una película de 1986 dirigida por Sidney J. Furie y protagonizada por Jason Gedrick y Louis Gossett, Jr. Fue continuada por tres películas más, de nombre homónimo (y con números en romano), siendo Gossett, Jr. el único que ha aparecido en las cuatro. Como parte de la banda sonora de esta película se utilizó la canción One Vision, de Queen, también presente en Grand Theft Auto IV. Referencias Uno de los rangos de piloto de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es Chappy, haciendo referencia al personaje Charles "Chappy" Sinclair, interpretado por el actor Louis Gossett, Jr. Iron eagle.jpg|Cartel de la película. Chappy.jpg|Chappy. Carlito's Way Carlito's Way es una película de gángsters del año 1993 dirigida por el norteamericano Brian De Palma. Sus protagonistas son Al Pacino, Sean Penn, Penelope Ann Miller, John Leguizamo, Jorge Porcel y Viggo Mortensen. Su protagonista es Carlito Brigante, un narcotraficante que luego de ir a prisión se reforma y decide alejarse del crimen y de los negocios ilegales, pero estos lo continúan persiguiendo. Referencias David Kleinfled es uno de los protagonistas de la película, interpretado por Sean Penn. Se trata de un abogado corrupto, amigo de Carlito. David se encarga de sacar de la carcel a Carlito, debido a algunas irregularidades, para luego intentar convercerle de invertir dinero en un club en el que él ya es socio, algo que acaba aceptando. David es un drogadicto enganchado a la cocaína, lo que le afectará durante el transcurso de la historia. El personaje Ken Rosenberg está inspirado en David Kleinfeld, tanto en su físico como en su personalidad y sus actos. CarlitosWay.jpg|Cartel de la película. David ken.PNG|Semejanza entre David y Ken. Scarface thumb|200px|Carátula de la película. 200px|thumb|Comparación entre Tony Montana y [[Tommy Vercetti.]] Scarface es una película estrenada en el año de de 1983 dirigida por Brian De Palma. Protagonizada por Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Robert Loggia, Harris Yulin, Paul Shenar y F. Murray Abraham en los papeles principales. Esta película es la mayor inspiración a la hora de crear el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. En la que Rockstar Games se basó para el gran juego, todo está inspirado a esta película. Pero más que una copia de esta película, en las historias de la saga GTA siempre encontramos a alguien que se quiere ganar la vida y va mezclándose cada vez más con mafias y cartéles pero el protagonista que lo toman de anti-héroe pues realmente no es malo solo hace lo que tiene que hacer en la ciudad para prosperar rápidamente y ganarse un respeto. Referencias Tony Montana Tony Montana es el protagonista de la película Scarface. Él es interpretado por el actor estadounidense Al Pacino y tiene un gran parecido a Tommy Vercetti, protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Él es un capo de la mafia y también un traficante de droga. Posee cabello corto y es de piel dorada. Es un hombre relativamente alto y decidido a vivir una vida mejor, aunque hay veces que se muestra como un hombre muy nervioso en situaciones de tensión (como cuando descubre que su hermana se casó con su mejor amigo) y empieza a aspirar cocaína. Grand Theft Auto III *Emisora Flashback 95.6 FM. *Tríadas diciendo Say Hello to my little friend Grand Theft Auto Vice City = Personajes = *Tommy Vercetti: Personaje basado en Tony Montana. *Sonny Forelli: Personaje basado en Alejandro Sosa. *Ricardo Diaz: Personaje basado en Frank López. *Lance Vance: Personaje basado en Manny Rivera. *Gonzales: Personaje basado en Héctor "El Sapo". *Mike o Mario: Personajes basados en Hernie. =Atuendos = *Calle: Parecido a los 3 atuendos hawaianos que lleva Tony en la película (cuando lo interrogan, en el centro de detención y cuando va a robarles la mercancía a los colombianos). *Etiqueta: Parecido al atuendo que lleva Tony cuando va a visitar por primera vez a Frank López y en el ataque en el Club Babilón. *Habana: Parecido al atuendo que lleva Tony cuando asesinan a Emilio Revenga. *Sr. Vercetti: Parecido a él atuendo que lleva Tony al final de la película (en el ataque a la mansión). =Lugares y viviendas = *Apartamento 3C: Parodia al apartamento de Héctor, aunque hay otro lugar en Vice City que si es una clara parodia. *Mansión Diaz: Réplica a la mansión de Tony. *Club Malibu: Clara réplica al Club Babilón. =Misiones = *Mantén cerca a tus amigos...: Parodia a la escena final de la película en la cual transcurre un ataque en la mansión. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Frases de Ken Rosenberg y el loro Tony. donde se comparan las frases referentes a Scarface.]] Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories =Personajes = *Massimo Torini: Su vestimenta es muy parecida a la que lleva Gaspar Gómez en el videojuego Scarface: The World is Yours. =Misiones = *The Sicilian Gambit: El Tío Leone dice: “Todo perro tiene su día", lo mismo dice Tony Montana a Mel Bernstein luego de matar a Frank López. =Atuendos = *Traje de Leone: Al igual que el atuendo Sr. Vercetti, es parecido al traje que lleva Tony en la escena final de la película. =Armas = *Motosierra: La Motosierra es amarilla al igual que en la película y en el juego. Grand Theft Auto IV =Misiones = *Actions Speak Louder than Words: Parodia a la escena en la que Tony y unos matones suyos están en Nueva York y le colocan la bomba a control remoto a un vehículo y en menos de 30 metros detonan la bomba (Mientras el vehículo este en movimiento). Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony =Misiones = *Clocking Off: Parodia a la escena en la que Tony le entrega dinero a su madre y esta le insulta diciéndole que es dinero sucio y que es un criminal. La única diferencia es que la madre de Tony no acepta el dinero, mientras la madre de Luis si lo hace. Casablanca Casablanca es una película estadounidense de 1942 dirigida por Michael Curtiz. Narra un drama romántico en la ciudad marroquí de Casablanca bajo el control del gobierno de Vichy. La película, basada en la obra teatral Everybody comes to Rick’s (todos vienen al café de Rick) de Murray Burnett y Joan Alison, está protagonizada por Humphrey Bogart en el papel de Rick Blaine e Ingrid Bergman como Ilsa Lund. El desarrollo de la película se centra en el conflicto de Rick entre —usando las palabras de uno de los personajes— el amor y la virtud: Rick deberá escoger entre su amada Ilsa o hacer lo correcto. Su dilema es ayudarla o no a escapar de Casablanca junto a su esposo, uno de los líderes de la resistencia, para que éste pueda continuar su lucha contra los nazis. Casablanca.jpg|Cartel de la película. Manten23.png|Referencia a la película. Referencias Una de las citas más famosas de la película, y en general de la historia del cine, es la siguiente: *''Louis, presiento que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad.'' Esta frase está parodiada en la misión de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Mantén cerca a tus amigos, ya que al final de la misma Tommy Vercetti dice: *''Sabes Ken, este podria ser el inicio de una hermosa relación comercial.'' Top Gun thumb|200px|Cartel de la película. Top Gun es una película estadounidense, del año 1986, protagonizada por Tom Cruise y Kelly McGillis. Gran parte del éxito de la película se debe a las espectaculares escenas en el aire combinadas con una banda sonora emocionante, destacando el tema Danger Zone, de Kenny Loggins (conocido también por Footloose). Posteriormente, Tony Scott repitió fórmula con la película Días de trueno. Tom Cruise interpretó el papel del teniente Pete Mitchell, conocido como "Maverick", un talentoso aviador de Grumman F-14 Tomcat de la Armada de los Estados Unidos. Maverick es el hijo de un piloto en la Guerra de Vietnam, en la cual fue derribado en circunstancias misteriosas, y fue dado por desaparecido en combate debido a errores cometidos por él mismo, por lo que Maverick está luchando todo el tiempo por librarse de la mala fama que cayó sobre su nombre por los supuestos fallos de su padre. Referencias Uno de los vehículos de la saga es el Maverick y el Jester, tal vez sea una referencia al protagonista y al otro personaje, con dicho apodo. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Uno de los vehículos de esta entrega se llama Top Fun, clara referencia al título de la película. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Algunos de los rangos de piloto del juego son nombres de personajes de esta película. En concreto: *Goose (Nick "Goose" Bradshaw) *Viper (Mike "Viper" Metcalf) *Jester (Rick "Jester" Heatherly) *Iceman (Tom "Iceman" Kazansky) *Maverick (Pete "Maverick" Mitchell) Goose.jpg|Goose. Viper.jpg|Viper. Jester.jpg|Jester. Iceman.jpg|Iceman. MaverickTopGun.jpg|Maverick. El Padrino El Padrino es el nombre que reciben películas dirigidas por Francis Ford Coppola, y escritas por él mismo junto con el novelista Mario Puzo. La saga consta de tres películas, llamadas: El Padrino, El Padrino, Parte II y El Padrino III. Las dos primeras fueron muy aclamadas, y además ganaron nueve premios de la academia. Por su parte, la tercera no tuvo la misma repercusión de público, y además obtuvo 7 nominaciones al Óscar pero no consiguió ningún premio. Referencias Vito Corleone El personaje Vito Corleone es una clara inspiración para crear el personaje de Salvatore Leone. Poseen varios rasgos comunes que hacen entender el homenaje a la saga. *Ambos son los líderes de una organización criminal de ascendencia italiana. *Tienen rasgos físicos similares, ya que ambos son hombres de avanzada edad, calvos y con bigote. El parecido es todavía más cercano en la versión beta de Sal. *Ambos suelen vestir de traje y con una rosa en la chaqueta. *El hijo de ambos (Michael Corleone en El Padrino, y Joey Leone en la saga GTA) tienen una vida "legal", alejada de la organización (aunque Michael posteriormente acabe siendo el líder de la misma). *El apellido de Sal, Leone, es una contracción del apellido Cor'Leone''. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Una de las mas grandes igualdades es el aspecto físico entre Ken Rosenberg y Fredo (Hijo de Vito Corleone) cuando estaba en Las Vegas. El traje, los lentes y el peinado hacen recordar a Rosenberg. Una de las frases más conocidas de la saga, y en general de la historia del cine, aparece homenajeada en esta entrega de la saga. En concreto, la frase que Michael realiza mencionando a su difunto padre: *''Mi padre me enseñó muchas cosas aquí. En esta habitación. Me dijo: Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos''. Esta frase aparece en forma de homenaje en el título de la misión Mantén cerca a tus amigos. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En GTA: LCS hay muchas referencias a la gran saga. Por ejemplo, a parte del ya nombrado capoSal Leone, hay, por ejemplo, parodias en la muerte de JD O'Toole, que imita a la muerte de Paulie Gatto, en Massimo Torini, ya que tiene cierto parecido (en físico y en personalidad) con Phillip Tattaglia o en un fragmento de la misión "The Sicilian Gambit" (en la que vamos a buscar a Miles O'Donovan al ayuntamiento), que simula la muerte del capofamiglia Emilio Barzini. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories En GTA: VCS hay un restaurante italiano, Barzini's, que parodia al capo enemigo de los Corleone, Emilio Barzini. El Padrino.jpg|El Padrino. El Padrino II.jpg|El Padrino: Parte 2. SalvatoreVito.PNG|Comparación física entre Salvatore (beta y final) y Vito. Rosenbergyfredo.png|thumb|Ken Rosenberg (izquierda) y Fredo Corleone (derecha). El exterior del restaurante Barzini´s.jpg|Exterior del restaurante Barzini's. Boyz n the Hood thumb|200px '''Boyz n the Hood es una película de 1991 dirigida por John Singleton. Se trata de una de las principales inspiraciones del videojuego Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. La película muestra la vida callejera de un grupo de amigos afroamericanos que viven en un barrio de Los Ángeles que tiene similitudes con Grove Street. Referencias El ambiente de la película recuerda mucho el estilo de Los Santos en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Los barrios son bastante similares (el estilo de las casas, una vía de tren cercana), y sobretodo la temática: vida de afroamericanos en la década de los 90's. Personajes como Tré Styles tienen su propia referencia en el juego, con peatones bastante similares que visten de igual manera. También cuentan con otros guiños como el logo de las furgonetas TOYZ. Curiosidades *El logotipo de la furgoneta TOYZ en Grand Theft Auto III está inspirado en el logotipo de esta película. *Hay un modelo de peatón inspirado en un personaje de esta película, Tre Styles. *En esta película actúa Ice Cube, cuyas canciones están incluídas en la banda sonora de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. BoyzNTheHood&Toyz-Comparación.png|Comparativa de los logos. Tre.png|Comparativa de Tre Styles y el peatón de GTA: SA. The Color of Money thumb|200px|Cartel de la película. El color del dinero es una película de 1986 dirigida por Martin Scorsese y protagonizada por Tom Cruise y Paul Newman. Se inspira en una novela de 1984 del escritor Walter Tevis; su argumento supone la continuación de la historia de Eddie "Relámpago" Felson, narrada en el film El buscavidas de Robert Rossen (1961). Referencias Esta película se homenajea en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Los jugadores de billar de los bares te dirán, entre otras frases, "Show me the color of your money". Terminator 2 200px|thumb|Cartel de la película. Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) es una película de acción escrita, producida y dirigida por James Cameron. La secuela de The Terminator (1984) está protagonizada, entre otros, por Arnold Schwarzenegger, Edward Furlong, Linda Hamilton, Robert Patrick, Earl Boen y Joe Morton. Referencias Se relaciona en la persecución en moto de la misión Just Business está claramente inspirada en la que protagonizan John Connor, Terminator y el T-1000. Con Air thumb|200px|Cartel de la película. Con Air' es una película estadounidense de acción, estrenada en 1997 y protagonizada por Nicolas Cage, John Cusack y John Malkovich. Fue escrita por Scott Rosenberg, producida por Jerry Bruckheimer y dirigida por Simon West. La película transcurre sobre un avión que transporta prisioneros, en el que no será un vuelo normal. Referencias La película es una fuente de inspiración de dos elementos de las misiones Reuniting the Families y End of the Line de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. En la misión Reuniting the Families, los dos policías arrojan sus rosquilla para acompañar a sus compañeros en la persecución de los líderes de los Families (CJ, Sweet, Ryder y Big Smoke, los protagonistas del juego). En la película, uno de los policías moteros arroja su rosquilla al suelo para unirse a la persecución de los presos fugados, iniciada por los protagonistas de la película. En ambos casos se intenta hacer una broma del hecho de que los policías suelen estar patrullando sin mucho esfuerzo, pudiendo tomarse un aperitivo sin que moleste a su actividad, y que por culpa de un factor externo (una persecución de sus compañeros) tienen que "sacrificar" ese aperitivo para cumplir con su trabajo. Rosquillas.png|Desperdicio en Reuniting the Families. RosquillasConAir.png|Desperdicio en la película. La escena del camión de bomberos en la misión End of the Line es un homenaje que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *En ambos casos, se trata de una persecución del protagonista al antagonista. *Se trata de la última escena de acción de la película y del juego. *El antagonista conduce un camión de bomberos. *En ambos casos llevan uniformes de policía (los convictos robados a policías, y los del CRASH porque son corruptos). *Uno de los protagonistas se cuelga de la escalera del camión. *Uno de los antagonistas pelea con él. CamionConAir.png|El camión en la película. CamionEnd.PNG|El camión en la misión. EscaleraConAir.png|Cameron Poe sujetándose de la escalera. EscaleraSweet.png|Sweet sujetándose de la escalera. PeleaConAir.png|Pelea entre Cameron Poe y Cyrus Grissom. PeleaEnd.png|Un policía intentando tirar a Sweet. Colors thumb|200px|Cartel de la película. Colors es una película de 1988, dirigida por Dennis Hopper y protagonizada por Sean Penn y Rovert Duvall. La película trata sobre la lucha de dos agentes del C.R.A.S.H. que tratan de combatir los crímenes de las bandas rivales, los Bloods y los Crips. Debido a este argumento, se trata de una de las principales inspiraciones a la hora de crear el argumento de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Star Wars thumb|200px|Logotipo de la saga. Star Wars, es una franquicia de medios estadounidense que pertenece al género de la opereta espacial épica y que ha sido concebida por el guionista, director y productor de cine George Lucas. Referencias Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Los dos primeros rangos de piloto referentes a personajes lo son de esta saga. Se tratan de: *Biggs (Biggs Darklighter). *Wedge (Wedge Antilles). Biggs.jpg|Biggs. Wedge.jpg|Wedge. Además, en la misión Air Raid, Zero pronuncia una frase de la primera película. thumb|500px|center Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Misión Store Wars. New Jack City thumb|200px|Cartel de la película. New Jack City es una película de 1991, protagonizada por Wesley Snipes, Ice-T, Mario Van Peebles, Judd Nelson y Chris Rock, y dirigida por Van Peebles. En ella, Snipes interpreta a Nino Brown, un narcotraficante y rey del crimen en alza en la ciudad de Nueva York durante la epidemia del crack. Ice-T interpreta a un detective que se compromete en eliminar la actividad criminal de Nino, introduciendo a un infiltrado a trabajar en su banda. Referencias La base de operaciones que Nino utiliza para dirigir y controlar su imperio de crack fue la principal base que inspiró a Rockstar para crear el Palacio de crack de Smoke. Además de la idea de utilizar un bloque de apartamentos, tiene elementos comunes como la protección de habitaciones (con gente arma y puertas enrejadas) o el laboratorio de drogas, además del hecho de que ambos edificios se incendian a lo largo de cada historia. SeguridadNew.PNG|Seguridad en el palacio de la película New Jack City. SeguridadEnd.png|Seguridad en el palacio de crack de Big Smoke. LaboratorioNew.PNG|Laboratorio de droga en la película. LaboratorioEnd.png|Laboratorio de droga en el juego. IncendioNew.png|Incendio en la película. IncendioEnd.png|Incendio en la misión End of the Line. Reservoir Dogs thumb|200px|Cartel de la película. Reservoir Dogs es una película estadounidense de 1992, debut de Quentin Tarantino como director, y protagonizada por Tim Roth, Harvey Keitel, Steve Buscemi, Michael Madsen, Chris Penn y Lawrence Tierney. La actuación de Tarantino es de menor trascendencia, como también la del escritor exconvicto, Eddie Bunker. Reservoir Dogs incorpora muchos temas y estéticas que se transformarían y se darían a conocer como sellos propios de Tarantino, como director y guionista. Referencias Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Dos de los personajes de esta entrega se llaman Mr. Black y Leo Teal, de modo que utilizan nombres de colores para sus apellidos, al igual que los miembros de la banda de la película. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Una de las películas estrenadas en San Andreas es Reservoir Dregs, cuyo título parodia a esta obra cinematográfica. Curiosidades Dos de los protagonistas de esta película, Michael Madsen y Chris Penn, participaron como actores de voz en la saga. En concreto, poniendo voz a Toni Cipriani (en Grand Theft Auto III) y a Eddie Pulaski, respectivamente. Maria Full of Grace thumb|200px|Cartel de la película. Maria, llena eres de gracia, Maria full of grace en inglés, es una película colombiana del año 2004 dirigida por Joshua Marston que trata sobre el tema de las llamadas "mulas" (personas que ingieren una droga para llevarla a su destino dentro de su propio cuerpo, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas, para que finalmente las drogas terminen siendo expulsadas) en el narcotráfico. Referencias El filme colombiano toma su referencia en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. En ésta entrega de la saga, se parodia la película en una misión Marta Full of Grace. El nombre en sí de la misión es una parodia directa a la película. Marta, es una "mula" que ha llegado a Liberty City desde Puerto Rico. Es una clara referencia a la protagonista de la película colombiana, María Álvarez. Tron Legacy Tron: Legacy (Tron: El legado en Hispanoamérica) es una película estadounidense de ciencia ficción del 2010. Es la secuela directa de la película Tron de 1982 del director Steven Lisberger. La película está dirigida por el debutante Joseph Kosinski, y ha sido rodada en 3D en los formatos Disney Digital 3D e IMAX 3D. Está producida por Steve Lisberger, uno de los escritores y director de la película original Tron (1982) y la banda sonora corre a cargo del grupo de música electrónica francés Daft Punk. Referencias Hay una referencia en GTA Online en donde aparece una moto similar a ésta que se llama Shotaro el cual dicho vehículo tiene las mismas estructuras que la moto real sólo que el de la película no cubre las ruedas Tronmoto.jpg|La moto en Tron Legacy Shotaro-GTAV.png|La Shotaro Shotaro-GTAVatras.png|Vista trasera de la Shotaro Los cazafantasmas Ghostbusters, en español Los Cazafantasmas, es una película estadounidense de 1984 del género comedia con algunos toques de ciencia ficción, producida y dirigida por Ivan Reitman, protagonizada por Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, Harold Ramis, Rick Moranis, Annie Potts, William Atherton y Ernie Hudson. La película fue un éxito de taquilla y se registró como la comedia más taquillera de la década. Su banda sonora fue compuesta por Elmer Bernstein. La canción Ghostbusters de Ray Parker Jr., ganó el premio BAFTA 1985 a la mejor canción original. En 1984, se editó además el álbum de la banda de sonido original de la película Ghostbusters. Referencias En GTA 2 hay un vehículo similar al ECTO-1 que se llama Medicar el cual es una versión ambulancia de dicho coche Ghostbusters Ecto 1.jpg|El ECTO-1 de la película Medicar.PNG|El Medicar Ghost Rider Ghost Rider es una película de superhéroes sobrenatural del 2007 escrita y dirigida por Mark Steven Johnson, el director de Daredevil. Basado en el personaje del mismo nombre que apareció en los Cómics de Marvel, la película está protagonizada por Nicolas Cage como Johnny Blaze. Su secuela, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance, fue lanzado el 17 de febrero de 2012. Referencias La moto Sanctus tiene el diseño similar a la moto de Ghost Rider y además se hace eso combinando con el Jugador Online disfrazado con máscara de calavera. Ademas en la Beta iba ser llamado Ghost; pero fue cambiado quizá por derechos de autor. Ghost Rider Moto.jpg|La moto de Ghost Rider Sanctus-GTAV.png|La Sanctus Sanctus-GTAV-atras.png|Vista trasera de la Sanctus Saga Rapido y Furioso La saga fílmica The Fast and the Furious (Fast & Furious: A todo gas en España; Rápidos y furiosos en Hispanoamérica) es una serie de películas de acción que conforman una franquicia estadounidense, que se centra en un género cinematográfico de carreras callejeras ilegales. La saga distribuida por Universal Pictures es una decalogía cuya serie se inició con la película de 2001 titulada The Fast and the Furious; seguida de nueve secuelas y dos cortometrajes y terminará en el 20 aniversario de la franquicia (2021). Referencias Rapido y Furioso *El Style SR usa los mismos colores base del Mitsubishi Eclipse (1995) de Brian O´ Conner. *Se puede modificar el Jester Classic como el Toyota Supra MKII de Brian O´ Conner; tambien se le puede personalizar como el Honda Civic negro oscuro que utiliza la banda de Dominic Toretto. MitsubishiEclipse-RyF.jpg|El Mitsubishi Eclipse (1995) de la pelicula Style SR GTA CW1.png|El Style SR ToyotaSupraRyF.jpg|El Toyota Supra MKII de la pelicula JesterClassicCosplay-Online.jpg|Jester Classic modificado como en la pelicula Rápido y Furioso 2 El diseño de Midnight Racer del Elegy Retro tiene el mismo diseño del Nissan Skyline R34 de Brian o'Conner. Posiblemente se hizo como un tributo al actor fallecido Paul Walker. Siendo este el primer vehiculo homenaje de la saga fílmica. Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 from 2F2F.jpg|El Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 de la película 2-Fast-2-Furious-Brian-OConners-Skyline-R34-GT-R-Rear-Left.jpg|Vista trasera del Skyline GT-R R34 ElegyRetroCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|El Elegy Retro con el diseño Midnight Racer Rápido y Furioso: Reto Tokio El diseño del Banshee 900R "Two Tone" es una referencia al Mazda RX-7 Veilside de Han. MazdaRX7rapidoyfurioso.jpg|El Mazda RX-7 Veilside de la película. MazdaRX7rapidoyfuriosoatras.jpg|El Mazda RX-7 Veilside de la película visto por atrás. Banshee900R Rapido y furioso Reto Tokio.jpg|El Banshee 900R con el diseño "Two Tone". Banshee900R Rapido y furioso Reto Tokio atras.jpg|El Banshee 900R con el diseño "Two Tone" visto de atrás. El diseño del Sultan RS Street Drifter es una referencia al Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII de Sean SeansEvo.jpg|El Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII de la película. SeansEvoatras.jpg|Parte trasera del Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII de la película. SultanRSSean.png|El Sultan RS diseñado como el coche de la película. SultanRSSeanatrás.png|Parte trasera del Sultan RS diseñado de la película. Rápido y Furioso 6 *El coche rampa que aparece en la actualización GTA Online: Importaciones/Exportaciones, es igual a éste; aunque con pocas diferencias. *El Retinue de GTA Online: Contrabando puede ser modificado con color azul y blanco así como el Ford Escort (1970) de Brian o´ Conner Flip Car.jpg|El Flip Car de la película RampBuggy-GTAO-front.png|El Ramp Buggy en GTA Online ford_1970-escort-RYF6.jpg|El Ford Escort de la pelicula RetinueCosplay-Online.jpg|El Retinue modificado como en la pelicula El Mundo de Wayne Wayne's World (también conocida como El mundo de Wayne y El mundo según Wayne) es una película estadounidense de 1992, dirigida por Penelope Spheeris. Referencias El Rhapsody es idéntico al de la película y como curiosidad en GTA V se le puede modificar para que se vea como el Mirthmobile. Además en GTA IV: TLAD se puede ver una foto de ellos. Mirthmobile.jpg|El Mirth Mobile de la película. Mirthmobilegtav.jpg|Rhapsody modificado como el coche de la película. Rhapsody-TLAD-Interior.jpg|Las imágenes de los personajes de la película. Titanic Titanic es una película estadounidense dramática de catástrofe de 1997 dirigida y escrita por James Cameron y protagonizada por Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates, Gloria Stuart y Bill Paxton.2 3 La trama, una epopeya romántica,3 4 relata la relación de Jack Dawson y Rose DeWitt Bukater, dos jóvenes que se conocen y se enamoran a bordo del transatlántico RMS Titanic en su viaje inaugural desde Southampton, Inglaterra, a Nueva York, EE. UU., en abril de 1912. Pertenecientes a diferentes clases sociales, intentan salir adelante pese a las adversidades que los separarían de forma definitiva, entre ellas el prometido de Rose, Caledon «Cal» Hockley (un adinerado del cual ella no está enamorada, pero su madre la ha obligado a permanecer con él para garantizar un futuro económico próspero) y el hundimiento del lujoso barco tras chocar con un iceberg. Referencias En la misión Bombardea esa base: Acto II en donde 8-Ball instala una bomba para hundir el Les Cargo es una referencia a la parte donde el Titanic se hunde. Titanicbarcohundido.jpg|El barco de la película hundiéndose. Bombardea esa base (acto II)6.png|El Les Cargo hundiéndose. Volver al Futuro Back to the Future (titulada Regreso al futuro en España y Volver al futuro en Hispanoamérica; también abreviada como BTTF, por sus siglas en inglés) es una película de ciencia ficción y comedia de 1985 dirigida y escrita por Robert Zemeckis —Bob Gale también colaboró como guionista—, producida por Steven Spielberg y protagonizada por Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Lea Thompson, Crispin Glover y Thomas F. Wilson. La trama relata las aventuras de Marty McFly, un adolescente que es enviado accidentalmente atrás en el tiempo de 1985, su época, a 1955. Tras alterar los sucesos ocurridos en 1955, específicamente aquellos en los que sus padres se conocieron y enamoraron, Marty debe intentar reunir a sus padres de nuevo para asegurar su propia existencia. Referencias El Deluxo que aparece en los modos de Saltar Viaje en la versión PC del GTA: SA es un guiño al Delorean DMC-12. En la versión Beta de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, el Deluxo tenía la apariencia de un Delorean, cosa que en la versión definitiva fue cambiado. Posiblemente para evitar conflictos de Copyright. Aun así sus texturas se pueden encontrar en archivos del juego, y se pueden usar con Mods. En Grand Theft Auto Online regresa este vehículo conservando la apariencia de anteriores entregas. Con la posibilidad de que puede planear en el aire; haciendo referencia al Delorean DMC-12 que se adaptó como vehículo aéreo en Volver al Futuro 2. Ademas puede ser modificado como el mismo modelo en Volver al Futuro 3 solo cambiando las ruedas. DeloreanDMC12.jpg|El Delorean DMC-12 de la película. DeloreanDMC12atras.jpg|Parte trasera del Delorean DMC-12 de la película. Gta_vc_beta_deluxo.jpg|Beta del Deluxo en GTA: VC (notése los faros traseros y su insignia) SaltarViaje.png|El ícono de Saltar Viaje en GTA: SA. Deloreanvolador-Volveralfuturo2.jpg|El Delorean DMC-12 (modo vuelo) en la película Deluxovuelo-GTAO.png|El Deluxo con el modo vuelo en acción (in-game) Cars Cars es una película de 2006 de animación por ordenador, producida por Pixar Animation Studios y lanzada por Walt Disney Pictures. Dirigida y co-escrita por John Lasseter, es la última película producida por Pixar antes de ser comprada por Disney. Ambientada en un mundo poblado enteramente por automóviles y otros vehículos, la película cuenta con las voces de Owen Wilson, Paul Newman, Larry the Cable Guy, Bonnie Hunt, Tony Shalhoub, Cheech Marin, Michael Wallis, George Carlin, Jenifer Lewis, Michael Keaton y John Ratzenberger. La película fue acompañada por el cortometraje One Man Band para su proyección en salas de cine. Fue nominada para dos premios de la Academia, incluyendo Mejor Película de Animación, y ganó el Globo de Oro a la Mejor Película de Animación. La película fue dedicada a Joe Ranft, quien murió en un accidente de coche durante la producción de la película. Referencias La cubierta de Amazing Albany del Hermes se inspira en el Fabuloso Hornet conocido el personaje de Doc Hudson. DocHudson.jpg|Doc Hudson diseñado como el Fabuloso Hornet. Hudson_hornet_vida_real.jpg|El personaje en la vida real. Hermes_doc_hudson.png|El Hermes modificado como Doc Hudson. 60 Segundos 60 segundos es una película de acción del año 2000 dirigida por Dominic Sena y escrita por Scott Rosenberg como una adaptación de una película de 1974 del mismo nombre. Fue producida por Jerry Bruckheimer y protagonizada por Nicolas Cage, Angelina Jolie y Robert Duvall. Referencias El Ellie al aplicar rayas negras y poner pintura de color gris oscuro se hará como el Shelby GT500 Eleanor de esta película Shelby_GT500_Eleanor_60_Segundos.jpg|El coche de la película. Eleanor_atrás.jpg|Vista trasera del coche de la película. Ellie_60_Segundos.jpg|El Ellie modificado como el coche de la película. Ellie_60_Segundos_atrás.jpg|Parte trasera del Ellie modificado como el coche de la película. Televisión Miami Vice La serie "Miami Vice" se trata de una serie producida en 1984 y concluída con un episodio doble a finales de 1989. La serie se caracterizaba por mostrar la realidad de una época en una ciudad concreta, enfatizando en cada punto de la sociedad del Miami ochentero y por presentar a Don Johnson y Phillip Michael Thomas como actores protagonistas, jugando el rol de unos agentes de policía pertenecientes a la brigada antivicio, los cuáles trabajaban encubiertos en el mundo de la droga. 80th Vice Piloto Miami Vice.png|Logo de la serie. Grand Theft Auto Vice City.JPG Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories.png Referencias Existen numerosas referencias de la saga a este popular show, pero sin duda, son los juegos ambientados en Vice City los que le rinden mayor y más destacado número de homenajes y parodias. El título de la serie era "Miami Vice" y estuvo ubicada en el Miami de finales de los ochenta. Cabe decir que en la traducción española, se entendió el término "Vice" como Corrupción, en Hispanoamérica como "Vicio". Siguiendo estas referencias, los títulos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories hacen referencia al término definido anteriormente, indicando así que la ciudad en la que se ambientan, Vice City, es un antro de perdición y corrupción. Cabe decir que la ciudad tomada como escenario estaba basada en el Miami representado por Scarface y por Miami Vice y prácticamente, en la misma época en la que surgieron. Escopeta recortada Primero, se ha de comentar que la denominada escopeta recortada ha sufrido variaciones a lo largo de los juegos, pero el modelo que nos interesa para realizar este análisis se trata del monocañón (término que significa "un solo cañón") recortado, haciéndola más manejable que la Escopeta convencional, siendo introducido este modelo en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y perpetuado por Vice City Stories y Liberty City Stories. Dado que se puede ver que coincide el modelo de arma, y siguiendo la capacidad referencial de la saga GTA, así como teniendo en cuenta que dicha arma fue introducida en el Vice City de los años ochenta, se puede decir que este arma mismamente rinde un homenaje a la que solía llevar el personaje de Ricardo Tubbs cuando tenía que enfrentarse con los maleantes y antagonistas de la serie RecortadaVC.png StubbyVC.PNG 80th Vice Nuevos Enemigos Tiroteo 11.png Stinger En otro punto en el que destacó Miami Vice fue en el uso de los más lujosos coches deportivos de la época por parte de los protagonistas para facilitar y dar más credibilidad a su labor de policías encubiertos. El Ferrari Daytona Spyder, de color negro (aunque siendo estrictos, en realidad era un Chevrolet Corvette C3 al que le habían puesto la marca Ferrari), fue el primer deportivo que utilizó el agente Sonny Crockett, a lo largo de las dos primeras temporadas de la serie, hasta que fue reemplazado en la tercera por el más famoso aún Ferrari Testarrosa blanco. Volviendo al sistema referencial del juego y a la ambientación en época y localización, se puede afirmar que el modelo ochentero de Stinger, el cual apareció en los juegos ambientados en Vice City, estuvo basado en el primer vehículo de Crockett, el Ferrari Daytona. Por supuesto, hay que decir que en la saga Grand Theft Auto existen otros modelos del vehículo Stinger, aunque estos no hacen referencia al ya mencionado Daytona. 80th Vice Piloto Stinger Daytona.png|Vista del Daytona, en una de las escenas más famosas de la serie. Stinger VC.PNG Stinger VCS.JPG VCPD Cheetah El vehículo icónico de la serie apareció en el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada de la serie, cuando Enzo Ferrari decidió mandar dos Testarossas del 86 a la serie, desechando así el Daytona. El vehículo, nuevamente perteneciente al agente Crockett, causó furor entre las masas. En la saga GTA, el Cheetah ya existía antes de la llegada de GTA: VC, pero al igual que el Stinger, el modelo fue adaptado para rendir culto a la serie. No sólo fue la adaptación del Testarossa al juego lo que da pie al homenaje, sino que existe también, tanto en VC como en VCS un modelo especial policial, usado por agentes encubiertos de los cuáles se hablará más tarde, con capacidad de realizar las misiones de vigilante con él, e incluso, la extraña propiedad de repintarlo, al ser un vehículo de emergencias. A pesar de que el Cheetah del VCPD esté basado en el Testarossa, se puede ver que sólo los neumáticos del modelo de VCS coinciden con la versión real del vehículo. Ferrari Testarossa.png Ferrari Testarossa (2).png VCPD Cheetah VCS.JPG VCPD Cheetah VC.PNG Patrulla antivicio Se trata de una brigada especial de policías vestidos de paisano que sólo aparece en Vice City, tanto en 1984 como en 1986, los cuáles, aparecerán con la tercera estrella de búsqueda policial. Su característica especial es que van montados en el VCPD Cheetah; están armados con Uzi, al igual que los SWAT de la zona; y van vestidos con elegantes trajes. Ello hace referencia al empleo de los agentes Crockett y Tubbs, los cuáles, pertenecían a la brigada de Antivicio de Miami y en su trabajo tenían que hacerse pasar como traficantes elegantes y ataviados, equipados con el Testarossa ya mencionado anteriormente. Se debe destacar que el policía de la foto tiene un parecido con el actor Don Johnson, quien interpreta a Crockett en la serie. Gta-vc antivice.jpg|Miembros de la patrulla antivicio en un FBI Cheetah. Gta-vc Cop1.jpg|¿Don Johnson? Squalo En la serie, el departamento le permitía al agente Crockett poseer una lancha inconmesurablemente veloz para dar más veracidad a su tapadera como narcotraficante. El primer modelo usado fue la Chris Craft Stinger 390X, mientras que en la segunda temporada dicho modelo fue sustituído por una Wellcraft 38 Scarab KV. Por lo tanto, y siguiendo con la estela de homenajes dejada por Vice City y comparando las imágenes expuestas, se puede destacar el gran parecido entre la lancha de la serie y la lancha del juego, la cuál, combina ambos modelos usados por Don Johnson, aunque en realidad, tiende más a semejarse a la 390X, mientras que el modelo de Scarab fue usado para la popa de la Squalo vista en San Andreas. Incluso cabe mencionar que Crockett siempre iba comentando a los grandes traficantes la superioridad en velocidad de su lancha, lo que le permitiría introducir cualquier mercancía en Miami, y referencia también a ello, Ricardo Díaz alega que el Squalo es el barco más rápido de todos. Squallovicecity.jpg Chris Craft Stinger 390X.png|La 390X fue la primera lancha de Sonny. Wellcraft 38 Scarab KV.png|La Scarab fue la segunda. Violator El nombre Beta del Violator iba ser Scarab de forma similar a la segunda lancha que manejaba Sonny Crockett en la serie. thumb|center|250px|El nombre (Beta) del Violator Marquis El protagonista de Miami Vice también usaba una casa-barco para hacer más realista su tapadera, barco en el que vivía y donde hacía las quedadas con algunos de los delincuentes con los que se relacionaba. En el interior del barco, vivía un caimán llamado Elvis. Nótese el gran parecido del barco de Crockett con el modelado del Marquis, embarcación de navegación de lujo también, al igual que el Squalo, introducido en Vice City, por lo tanto, los desarrolladores también usaron la casa-barco de Sonny para obtener una base de diseño sobre la cuál, realizar el dibujo del Marquis. 80th Vice Piloto Barco Cougan.png|El barco de Sonny Crockett Marquis vc.PNG Traje de cubano En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories existe una indumentaria que portaban los Cubanos, como signo de identificación con la banda. Esta prenda podía ser adquirida por Tommy Vercetti en una tienda de Little Havana. Dicho atuendo está compuesto por una camiseta blanca con un círculo rojo y un Kanji japonés en el centro, un pantalón vaquero azúl, una cinta roja para el pelo y por último, unos zapatos blancos. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero teniendo en cuenta que Miami Vice representaba una época en sus años de emisión y que una captura del episodio piloto de dicha serie nos muestra a un hombre corriente llevando esa indumentaria (a excepción de la cinta de pelo), se puede concluir que se trataba de un atuendo de moda en la época, dado que el tipo de la foto (quien sólo hace de extra) viste casi exáctamente igual a como lo haría un cubano de Vice City: eso incluye el pantalón vaquero y la camiseta blanca con el círculo rojo y el símbolo nipón. El calzado también se trata de unas zapatillas blancas. AtuendoTommy.png 80th Vice Piloto Airport.png|Momento en que Ricardo Tubbs llega a Miami por primera vez, nótese al transeúnte que va delante, el cuál viste con la indumentaria cubana del juego. In The Air Tonight Se trata de la famosa pieza tocada por Phil Collins, siendo este su primer éxito musical, dado a luz en el año 1981. Fue un éxito de la época y los curiosos, así como los fans, trataron de indagar en la letra, para concluir si esta narraba un hecho real padecido por el propio Collins. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Victor Vance debía proteger a Collins, personaje real introducido en el juego, en tres ocasiones, pudiendo posteriormente asistir a sus conciertos para escuchar su canción. Como curiosidad, VCS se ambientaba en 1984, año en que Miami Vice fue estrenada en televisión, con un episodio Piloto que muestra una escena con Sonny y Ricardo yendo en el Daytona del primero mientras sonaba esta canción, antes de enfrentarse a un peligroso narcotraficante colombiano. Dicha escena fue considerada como una de las más icónicas en el mundo de la televisión. La canción volvió a exponerse en la serie durante el vigésimo episodio de la cuarta temporada, en el momento en que los dos detectives perseguían a otro traficante y a su novia. Phillip Michael Thomas PhilThomas.jpg|Phillip. Lance Vance.jpg|Lance. El actor que dio vida a Ricardo Tubbs en el show fue contratado en el año 2002 por Rockstar para dar su voz al personaje de Lance Vance, compañero de fatigas de Tommy Vercetti. Dado el éxito de ventas en orden creciente que iba obteniendo los juegos de la saga GTA, Phillip fue requerido en una segunda ocasión para volver a dar vida a Lance Vance, en este caso, para compartir aventuras con su hermano. A destacar también, que en el episodio piloto de la serie original, Ricardo Tubbs sentía deseos de venganza debido al asesinato de su hermano en Nueva York por parte de unos traficantes de droga. Ese sentimiento de pérdida y de venganza es recogido por el personaje de la saga GTA a cuya voz se prestó a dar Phillip, Lance Vance, aunque marcando la diferencia de que Ricardo no era un asesino y Lance sí. Curiosidades *La misión del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas llamada Freefall tiene curiosamente el mismo nombre que el episodio doble final de "Corrupción en Miami", el cual se llama también Freefall, o en castellano, "Caída libre". Es necesario mencionar que mientras el nombre del capítulo tenía un alto significado metafórico, la misión de GTA:SA sólo hacía referencia al momento de la cinemática del "intercambio" de vehículos. *Es posible que exista una referencia a la serie en la misión Oferta y demanda, dado que junta varios elementos basados en la misma. En la misión, Tommy y Lance (doblado por Phillip Michael Thomas) van en Squalo (basado en la lancha de Crockett) hacia el barco de un traficante, el cuál es un Marquis, pudiendo ser una referencia al trabajo y al estilo de vida de Crockett, bien por que a veces hacía transacciones con su barco, o bien por que él tenía que usar su lancha junto a Tubbs (interpretado también por Phillip) para llegar a los barcos de los inaccesibles traficantes de alta mar. *En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony existe un barco llamado Smuggler, el cuál significa contrabandista en español, mientras que en Miami Vice existe un episodio llamado "Smuggler blues", o traducido al castellano, "La ley del contrabandista", pudiendo ser el título de dicho episodio el referente para darle el nombre a dicha lancha. Los Simpsons Los Simpsons es una serie estadounidense de comedia, en formato de animación, creada por Matt Groening para Fox Broadcasting Company y emitida en varios países del mundo. La serie es una sátira de la sociedad estadounidense que narra la vida y el día a día de una familia de clase media de ese país (cuyos miembros son Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa y Maggie Simpson) que vive en un pueblo llamado Springfield. Referencias Grand Theft Scratchy El titulo de este juego es una parodia a Grand Theft Auto, aparte de la similitud de la caratula y letra, hay un episodio que se llama igual y es similar a Grand Theft Auto San Andreas empezando por el barrio donde se empieza Cul-de-sac es similar a Ganton de Los Santos, también hay una casa similar a la Casa de los Johnson, a parte hay una banda de ratones y la banda de gatos que son enemigas, similar a como lo son los Grove Street Families y los Ballas. A parte hay un rapero llamado Poochie, similar a Madd Dogg, también su logo es similar al de Rockstar Games llevando la letra: P*. Estas referencias aparecen en Los Simpson: el videojuego. El nombre de la ciudad se llama Caninewood, parodia a Vinewood. Concretamente este juego esta basado en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. En PS3 y Xbox 360 a veces los ratones suelen decir: Mas dinero mas problemas, haciendo referencia a la misión No Money, Mo' Problems, de Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories. Lisa dice: "¿Y seguira siendo divertido sino puedes machacar a gatas prostitutas y quitarles su dinero?", haciendo referencia a que en todos los juegos Grand Theft Auto matamos a prostitutas y les quitamos el dinero. Grand Theft Walrus Es un juego que tambien parodia a Grand Theft Auto, aparece en Los Simpson La pelicula, cuando Homero esta en un bar en Alaska jugando a este videojuego en un flipper, donde el protagonista es una foca y se lo ve matando a un pinguino con una escopeta recortada desde un coche parecido al Deimos SP y el Infernus. Grand Theft Scratchy: Itchy City Stories Es otro juego de Grand Theft Scratchy, aparece en el episodio The Food Wife, es una parodia a Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories, y el logo parodia a este último salvo que la letra es de color lila. Simpsons-logo.jpg|Logo de la serie. Grand theft scratchy small.PNG|Grand Theft Scratchy. Grand Theft Scratchy Itchy City Stories.png|Grand Theft Scratchy: Itchy City Stories. Curiosidades *En el episodio Grand Theft Scratchy aparece Hilary Clinton felicitando a Marge y a Lisa por haber limpiado el juego y luego es aplastada por un cartel, esto hace referencia a que ella en la vida real critico mucho el Hot Coffee de Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, juego en el que se basa en este episodio y a que Rockstar se burlo de ella poniendo su cara en la Estatua de la Felicidad. Los Soprano Los Soprano es una serie de televisión estadounidense creada y producida por David Chase. La serie se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 10 de enero de 1999 por el canal de televisión por cable HBO, que la emitió ininterrumpidamente hasta su desenlace, el 10 de junio de 2007. La trama de la serie gira en torno al mafioso de Nueva Jersey Tony Soprano (James Gandolfini) y las dificultades que enfrenta tanto en su hogar como en la organización criminal que dirige. A su vez, la serie también se centra en la historia de los personajes cercanos a Tony, especialmente su esposa Carmela (Edie Falco) y su sobrino y protegido Christopher Moltisanti (Michael Imperioli). La serie es una gran referencia a la hora de crear el argumento de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Referencias Tony Soprano thumb|200px|James Gandolfini interpretando a Tony Soprano. Anthony John Soprano, Sr., interpretado por James Gandolfini, es un personaje ficticio de la serie. Se presenta como el verdadero protagonista de la misma, apareciendo, así, en cada uno de los episodios de ella. Es el jefe de la familia del crimen DiMeo. Tony, prácticamente, maneja todo el norte de Nueva Jersey, antes y después de ser jefe de su familia. La relación entre Tony y su tío, Corrado John Soprano, Jr. (mejor conocido como Junior Soprano), fue muy afectiva durante años, siendo el que introdujo en el mundo del baseball, pero que a lo largo de los años, Tony abandonaría, cosa que Junior le recriminaría más tarde reitaradas veces. La relación entre los dos entró en recesión a causa de temas de negocios, cuando, exactamente, Tony frustra las intenciones de su tío de asesinar a Pussy Malanga. Posteriormente, Chris Moltisanti (sobrino político de Tony) y Brendan Filone (miembro no oficial de la familia del crimen) deciden atracar mercancías de una compañía de transportes vinculadas con Junior Soprano. Ante esta controversia, Junior Soprano decide asesinar a Brendan Filone, sin embargo Tony Soprano decide no contratacar, e incluso acordando que a causa de la muerte de Jackie Aprile, Sr (jefe de facto de la Familia del Crimen DiMeo), acuerda que su tío sea el nuevo jefe de la familia. A causa de todo esto, Junior Soprano y la propia madre de Tony, Livia Soprano, conspiran para asesinarle. Curiosidades *Los hechos entre Tony Soprano y su madre pueden ser una fuente de inspiración para el personaje de Toni Cipriani durante Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *También puede ser que el nombre de Toni Cipriani sea una parodia de Tony Soprano. Buffy the Vampire Slayer thumb|200px|Spike, homenajeado en [[Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.]] Buffy Vampire Slayer, conocida también como Buffy, la cazavampiros, Buffy Cazavampiros o simplemente Buffy, es una serie de televisión estadounidense. La serie fue emitida por primera vez en los Estados Unidos por el canal WB Televisión Network el 10 de marzo de 1997. Ha estado nominada a los premios Emmy y a los Globos de Oro. De la serie han salido dos discos, uno con las canciones de la serie, y otro titulado Once more with feeling, banda sonora de un episodio musical en el que cantaban los mismos actores de la serie. El último episodio fue emitido el 20 de mayo del 2003, después de siete temporadas en antena. La serie se desarrolla a partir de los sucesos ocurridos en la película del mismo nombre, Buffy, la cazavampiros de 1992, escrita y producida por Joss Whedon, quien posteriormente también la produciría para la televisión. El argumento gira en torno a la vida de Buffy Anne Summers, una estudiante de secundaria - posteriormente universitaria - que es escogida por el destino para ser la Cazadora y luchar contra las fuerzas del mal. En su labor recibe la ayuda de sus amigos Xander y Willow, del bibliotecario y mentor Giles y su presumida compañera de clase Cordelia Chase. Luego, a lo largo de la serie, otros personajes se involucran también a la historia. La serie tiene varios niveles de lectura. Además del factor de entretenimiento, sirve también de parábola contemporánea; elementos sobrenaturales expresan inquietudes personales a manera de metáforas. En particular, dificultades relacionadas con la niñez, adolescencia y adultez inmediata. TelevisiónCripta.jpg|La televisión en la cripta del juego. TeleBuffy.png|La televisión en la cripta de la serie. TumbaSA.jpg|La tumba abierta en el juego. TumbaBuffy.png|La tumba abierta en la serie. EntradaSA.jpg|La entrada a la cripta en el juego. EntradaBuffy.png|Una de las entradas a la cripta en la serie. Referencias Uno de los personajes de esta serie es Spike, un vampiro con aspiraciones malignas pero cuyo transcurso en la serie le hace cambiar su personalidad. Aparecido como secundario durante la segunda temporada, acaba haciéndose principal a partir de la cuarta, donde busca un sitio donde vivir. A mitad de dicha temporada lo encuentra, eligiendo una cripta del cementerio. Esta cripta aparece homenajeada en el cementerio de Los Sepulcros, donde aparecen objetos como una tumba abierta o una televisión, recordando a su cripta adaptada para vivir él. Breaking Bad thumb|200px|Logo de la serie. Breaking Bad es un programa de televisión producida en el 2008 y terminada en el 2013. La serie se trata de un profesor de química que se sumerge en el mundo de la producción de drogas tras enterarse que posee cáncer de pulmón terminal y necesita conseguir dinero para su tratamiento y herencia. Referencias Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Schroeder es uno de los 80 traficantes. Su nombre viene del apellido del cuñado de Walter White, y policía, Hank Schroeder. Grand Theft Auto V En el juego GTA V existen numerosas referencias del show, principalmente en la vida de los protagonistas, vehículos y misiones. =Journey = La Journey es una clara parodia al remolque utilizado por Walter White y Jesse Pinkman en la primera temporada para producir y crear metanfetaminas. También es el primer laboratorio de drogas que crea Walter White para introducirse en el mundo del narcotráfico. Remolque_Breaking_Bad.png|El remolque en la serie JourneyCazaGTAV.png|La Journey en GTA V = Traje de Fumigador = El traje de fumigador, usado en durante el atraco a la joyería, es u guiño al traje usado en la serie por Walter White y Jesse Pinkman para evitar el contacto con los químicos de la mentafetamina. Cabe destacar que el traje en el juego tanto en la beta como en la versión final son idénticos al de la serie. El-trabajo-de-la-joyeria-9.png|Franklin con la indumentaria de Fumigador Fumigador_Breaking_Bad.jpg|El traje de fumigador en la serie. = Michael De Santa y Trevor Philips = La historia de Michael y Trevor estan influenciados en la serie. En el caso de Michael, su relación familiar esta basado en la relación familiar de Walter White ya que ambas esposas odian el estilo de vida de sus esposos (Michael vuelve a atracar mientras que Walter sigue con su vida de narcotraficante), ambos sobreprotegen a sus hijos y estos mueren al final de la historia (en el caso de Michael si se escoge la opción A). Cabe señalar que si el jugador pone a Michael calvo y con barba y bigote, tiene un enorme parecido físico a Walter White en las ultimas temporadas. La carrera de Trevor Philips está basada en la vida criminal de Walter White ya que ambos se especializan en drogas (principalmente Mentafetaminas), tiene un joven amigo drogadicto que se lleva bien a pesar de ser muy inútil (Wade Herbert/Jesse Pinkman) y durante su carrera sufrió el ataque de los competidores (en la serie Walter se enfrenta con vendedores locales y pandillas agresivas, mientras que en el juego Trevor esta en guerra con los O'Neal y los Aztecas). Walter White Breaking Bad.jpg|Walter White Michael cara.jpg|Michael De Santa. Cara Trevor2.jpg|Trevor Philips. Michael_Walter.png|Michael si se le coloca calvo, con barba y lentes y Walter White. Knight Rider Knight Rider (conocida como El coche fantástico en España, El auto increíble en México y El auto fantástico en el resto de Hispanoamérica) fue una serie de televisión estadounidense de los años 1980. El personaje protagonista de la serie, Michael Knight (interpretado por el actor David Hasselhoff), es un defensor de los pobres y desamparados, cuyo nombre real es Michael Long, que combate la injusticia conduciendo un prototipo de automóvil de alta tecnología. El automóvil, llamado KITT (Knight Industries Two Thousand), incorpora una computadora central, que realmente es una IA (inteligencia artificial) autoconsciente, altamente inteligente y con capacidad de hablar e interactuar como si fuese una persona normal. Referencias El Ruiner 2000 es una referencia a K.I.T.T., el vehículo protagonista de la serie. Salvo que las llantas son diferentes a las del vehículo. Este forma parte de la actualizacion GTA Online: Importaciones/Exportaciones Kitt-from-knight-rider.jpg|El vehículo en la serie Ruiner2000-GTAO-front.png|La Ruiner 2000 en GTA Online Los Dukes de Hazzard Los Dukes de Hazzard (también conocidos como Los Dukes de la Suerte en Latinoamérica) es una serie de televisión de Estados Unidos emitida originalmente entre 1979 y 1985 por la cadena CBS. Creada por Gy Waldron, cuenta la historia de Bo y Luke Duke, 2 primos que luchan contra la injusticia en el condado de Hazzard, "encabezada" por el corrupto comisionado Jefferson Davis "Boss" Hogg y su mano derecha, el comisario Rosco P. Coltrane. Referencias El Dukes es una clara referencia al auto "General Lee" de la película y como curiosidad al auto se le puede diseñarlo para que se vea como el coche de la película. También hay una canción que es igual al de película que se puede escuchar en Rebel Radio GeneralLee.jpg|El General Lee de la película GeneralLee atras.jpg|El General Lee visto por atrás DukesmodificadoGeneralLee.jpg|El Dukes diseñado como el General Lee Scooby-Doo Scooby-Doo es una franquicia basada alrededor de una popular serie de televisión animada estadounidense producida por Hanna-Barbera Productions (ahora Warner Bros. Animation) en múltiples versiones desde su estreno por la cadena CBS en 1969, hasta el presente. Referencias En la Youga Classic al pintar de colores celeste y amarillo limón hace referencia a la Máquina del misterio de dicha película Mysterymachine.jpg|El vehículo en la serie YougaclassicTuningV.jpg|La Youga Classic modificada como de la serie. Top Gear Top Gear es un programa de la televisión británica sobre vehículos de motor, principalmente coches, y es el programa de coches más visto del mundo. Comenzó en 1977 como un programa de coches convencional. Con el tiempo, y sobre todo desde un relanzamiento en 2002, ha desarrollado un estilo peculiar, humorístico y a veces controvertido. El espectáculo se presenta actualmente por Chris Evans y Matt LeBlanc, después de que el expresentador Jeremy Clarkson tuviera una pequeña discusión con el productor de Top Gear (el 18 de Noviembre se estrena la nueva serie de los antiguos presentadores de Top Gear: The Grand Tour). Ha ofrecido al menos tres pilotos de pruebas diferentes conocidos como The Stig. Se estima que el programa tiene alrededor de 350 millones de espectadores por semana en más 170 países diferentes Referencias La Technical Aqua está inspirada en la Toybota ya que ambas camionetas son anfibias pero con la diferencia que en el juego lleva armas y en el documental no la lleva. Toybota.jpg|El vehículo en el programa. Toybota atrás.jpg|Parte trasera del vehículo del programa. Toyobota agua.jpg|El vehículo del programa transitando en el agua. TechnicalAqua-GTAO-front.png|La Technical Aqua. TechnicalAqua-GTAO-atras.png|Parte trasera de la Technical Aqua. TechnicalAqua Agua.png|La Technical Aqua transitando en el agua. Brigada A The A-Team (El equipo A en España y Los magníficos o Brigada A en Hispanoamérica) fue una serie de televisión estadounidense, protagonizada por George Peppard, Dwight Schultz, Dirk Benedict y Mr. T, que fue emitida originalmente por la cadena NBC, desde el 23 de enero de 1983 hasta el 8 de marzo de 1987. Referencias La Gang Burrito civil tiene los mismos esquemas que la camioneta de esta serie. CamionetaBrigadaA.jpg|La camioneta en la serie. CamionetaBrigadaA-Atras.jpg|Parte trasera de la camioneta de la serie. GangBurritoCivilGTAVfrente.png|La Gang Burrito civil. GangBurritoCivilGTAVatras.png|Parte trasera de la Gang Burrito civil. Batman Batman es una serie de televisión estadounidense, comedia infantil de aventuras y fantasía, emitida por la red televisiva ABC entre 1966 y 1968, en tres temporadas con un total de 120 episodios. La serie gira en torno a las aventuras que viven en su lucha contra el crimen, Batman (interpretado por Adam West) y su ayudante Robin (interpretado por Burt Ward) en Ciudad Gótica (Gotham City). La identidad secreta de Batman es la del elegante «filántropo millonario» Bruce Wayne, quien vivía en la Mansión Wayne, en las afueras de la ciudad, con su joven entenado Dick Grayson, el que secretamente era Robin, su fiel mayordomo Alfred (Alan Napier), y la tía Harriet Cooper (Madge Blake). Ayudaban a Batman, Batgirl (Yvonne Craig), el comisario de policía Gordon (Neil Hamilton), y el jefe de policía O'Hara (Stafford Repp). El fenomenal éxito de la serie desató lo que se conoció como la Batmania, creando un impacto en la cultura pop jamás visto antes e influyendo incluso musicalmente a muchos grupos de rock como The Ventures, The Markets, entre otros. Las aventuras del super-héroe eran por lo general en cada episodio, un enfrentamiento contra super-villanos como, el Joker (interpretado por César Romero); El Acertijo o Enigma (The Riddler) (interpretado por Frank Gorshin y John Astin); El Pingüino (interpretado por Burgess Meredith); el rey Tut (interpretado por Victor Buono); el Cascarón (interpretado por Vincent Price), Sirena (interpretada por Joan Collins) y Catwoman (papel interpretado por Julie Newmar en la 1 ª y 2 ª temporada, por Eartha Kitt en la 3 ª temporada y por Lee Meriwether en la película de 1966). Otros artistas que fueron convocados para realizar su participación como "villanos invitados" fueron el gran pianista Liberace y la actriz Zsa Zsa Gabor. Eartha Kitt fue protagonista en los capítulos de la tercera temporada, pero el público no veía con buenos ojos una Catwoman negra. Durante la segunda temporada se hicieron los famosos "bat-climbs", esto es, cameos de gente famosa, como ellos mismos o interpretando a un personaje que les identificaba. Se destaca la aparición de Bruce Lee como Kato y la aparición de Ted Cassidy como Lurch (familia Adams). Referencias El Vigilante es un guiño al Batimóvil de esta película Batimóvil.png|El Batimóvil. Batimóvil atrás.png|El Batimóvil visto de atrás. Vigilante-GTAO-Warstock.png|El Vigilante. Personajes Grand Theft Auto III thumb|260px|right|Parecido entre Salvatore (versión Beta y final) con Vito. *Salvatore Leone en Vito Corleone. *Donald Love en Donald Trump. *Toni Cipriani en Tony Soprano. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Tommy Vercetti en Tony Montana, de Scarface. *Lance Vance en Manny Rivera, de Scarface. *Sonny Forelli en Alejandro Sosa, de Scarface. *Ricardo Díaz en Frank López, de Scarface. *Ken Rosenberg en David Kleinfeld, de Carlito's Way. *Guardaespaldas en Ernie, de Scarface. *Alex Shrub en George W. Bush. *Jack Howitzer en Sylvester Stallone. *Steve Scott en Steven Spielberg. *Alex Shrub en George W. Bush. *Laura Shrub en Laura Bush. Tommy y tony.jpg|thumb|Comparación entre Tony y Tommy. Lance y Manny.png|Parecido entre Lance y Manny Rivera. Sonny y Sosa.png|Parecido facial entre Sonny y Alejandro. Diaz y Lopez.png|Semejanza física entre Díaz y López. David ken.PNG|Semejanza entre Ken y David. Mario y Henry.png|Comparación entre este personaje y Enrie. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Sweet Johnson en O' Shea Johnson, mejor conocido como Ice Cube. *Ryder en Eazy-E. *Madd Dogg en Snoop Dogg. Sweet.PNG|Comparación entre Sweet y Ice Cube. Ryder.PNG|Gigante parecido entre Ryder y Eazy-E. Snoop y madd dogg.png|Snoop y Madd Dogg. Además de los personajes principales y secundarios, también es posible encontrar peatones que se inspiran en algunos famosos. Estos peatones principalmente se inspiran en músicos y actores, a continuación las comparaciones: Catherine.png|Peatón inspirado en Catherine Tramell. Odog.PNG|Familie inspirado en O-Dog. Tre.png|Peatón inspirado en Tre Styles. Deeloc.png|Peatón inspirado en Dee Loc (Snoop Dogg). Kurt.PNG|Peatón inspirado en Kurt Cobain. Chris penn.PNG|Peatón inspirado en Chris Penn. LLCoolJ.png|Peatón inspirado en LL Cool J Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Brian Forbes en Sonny Crockett, de Miami Vice. thumb|center|400px|Similitud entre el traje de ambos. Grand Theft Auto IV *Niko Bellic en Sasha de la película Behind Enemy Lines. *Joe Lawton en George W. Bush. *Cloe Parker en Britney Spears. *Alex Chilton en Paris Hilton. *The Blue Brothers en The Jonas Brothers. Grand Theft Auto V *Lacey Jonas en Lindsay Lohan. *Kwak en PSY. *Dale Jenkins en Richard Dawkins. Localizaciones Todas las localizaciones se encuentran en los Estados Unidos de América. Liberty State Liberty State se basa en el estado de Nueva York. *The Carraways en The Hamptons. Liberty City Liberty City (en todas sus diferentes versiones) está basada en Nueva York. La mayoría de barrios de Liberty también están basados en barrios de Nueva York. *Liberty City (GTA) **La costa oeste en Nueva Jersey. ***Eaglewood en Englewood. ***Hackenslash en Hackensack. ***Fort Law en Fort Lee. ***Schelberg en Guttenberg. ***Guernsey City en Jersey City. ***New Guernsey en Nueva Jersey. **La isla central en Manhattan. ***No Law en Nolaw. ***Island Heights en Hamilton Heights. ***Park en Central Park. ***Island City en Lower Manhattan. **La isla norte en Bronx. ***Brix en Bronx. ***Island View en South Bronx. **La costa este en Brooklyn y en Queens. ***Estoria en Astoria. ***Kings en Queens. ***Ardler en Bushwick. ***Brocklyn en Brooklyn. ***Tellburg en Williamsburg. ***Brocklyn Docks en (Navy Yard). **Law Island en Randall's Island. **Nixon Island en Roosvelt Island. *Liberty City (IV) **Broker en Brooklyn. ***Apartamentos Firefly (Brownsville, Este de Nueva York y Ocean Hill) ***Beachgate (Sea Gate) ***BOABO (DUMBO) ***Colina de Rotterdam (Clinton Hill y Brooklyn Heights) ***Cuestas del Sur (Park Slope y Crown Heights) ***Downtown Broker (Downtown Brooklyn) ***East Hook (Red Hook/Brooklyn Navy Yard) ***Firefly Island (Coney Island) ***Playa de Hove (Brighton Beach and Bay Ridge) ***Outlook (Prospect Park) ***Schottler (Bedford-Stuyvesant and Bushwick) ***Beechwood City (Flatbush y Far Rockaway) **Dukes en Queens. ***Aeropuerto Internacional Francis (John F. Kennedy International Airport y LaGuardia Airport) ***Cerros de la Cerveza (Corona, Jackson Heights y Ozone Park) ***Colinas Meadow (Forest Hills) ***East Island City (Long Island City) ***Meadows Park (Flushing y Flushing Meadows-Corona Park) ***Steinway (Astoria y Queensbridge Projects) ***Willis (Hollis y Jamaica) **Algonquin Manhattan. ***Ayuntamiento (Civic Center) ***Bajo Easton (Lower East Side) ***Barrio Chino (Chinatown, Manhattan) ***Castle Gardens (Battery Park) ***Castle Garden City (Battery Park City) ***Centro Financiero (Financial District) ***Cerros de la Peña (Morningside Heights) ***Cruce Estrella (Times Square) ***Easton (East Village y Midtown Manhattan) ***El Triángulo (Flatiron District y Midtown Manhattan) ***Hatton Gardens (Tudor City, Midtown Manhattan y Turtle Bay) ***Holanda Este (East Harlem) ***Holanda Norte (Harlem) ***Lancaster (Yorkville) ***Lancet (Kips Bay y Turtle Bay) ***Lonja Norte (Bowery y Fulton Market) ***Lonja Sur (South Street Seaport y Financial District) ***Middle Park (Central Park) ***Middle Park Este (Upper East Side) ***Middle Park Oeste (Upper West Side) ***Northwood (Washington Heights e Inwood) ***Pequeña Italia (Little Italy, Manhattan) ***Presidents City (Alphabet City) ***Purgatorio (Hell's Kitchen) ***Suffolk (SoHo) ***The Meat Quarter (Meatpacking District y Chelsea) ***Westminster (Greenwich Village y Chelsea) **Bohan en Bronx. ***Bahía Chica (Pelham Bay y Throggs Neck) ***Bohan Sur (South Bronx más los barrios de Morris Heights, Mott Haven y Morrisania) ***Chase Point (Hunts Point) ***El Bulevar (Grand Concourse, Pelham Bay Park y Van Cortlandt Park) ***Fortside (Fordham, Tremont y Bronx Hub) ***Polígono Industrial (Soundview y Port Morris) ***Northern Gardens (Co-op City) San Andreas San Andreas se basa en California y Nevada. North Yankton North Yankton se basa en Dakota del Norte. Alderney Alderney se basa en Nueva Jersey. * Westdyke (Weehawken) * Leftwood (Englewood) * Alderney City (Jersey City) * Berchem (Hoboken, North Bergen) * Acter (Kearny, East Newark) *Polígono Industrial de Acter (Distrito Industrial de Kearny) *Centro Penitenciario Alderney (Centro Penitenciario de Nueva Jersey) * Normandía (Bayonne) * Tudor (Elizabeth) * Puerto Tudor (Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal) Lugares Bandas *Ballas *Grove Street Families *La Comisión *Spanish Lords *The Angels of Death Empresas Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories